The Cure
by monbade
Summary: "Neville cures his parents. Rated M, because yo may throw up at the end. hehehe Enjoy FFnet deleted it when their system screwed up and posted my rewrite as a new chapter and wouldnt let me delete ch 1


**Harry Potter**

**The Cure**

.

**The rewrite.**

.

Eighteen year old Neville Longbottom sat in ward 49 in the St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He was holding the hand of his mother as he told his parents how the war had ended with Harry Potter killing Voldemort at Hogwarts. What he really wished for was that the healers would find a cure to help his parents. Hearing a noise he looked over at the door to see Hermione and Harry standing there.

"Hi guys, thanks for coming," Neville said as he turned back to his parents, "Mum, dad, these are two of my best friends. I would like to introduce you to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

Harry and Hermione walked over holding hands, "Hi Mister and Mrs. Longbottom. Your Neville was so brave last week. He helped kill Voldemort by killing his snake. Without his assistance, I would have never been able to defeat him. Neville was even awarded the Order of Merlin for what he did. You would be so proud of him," Harry said as he looked at Neville's parents and then said, "Well we have to go, but will come back next week. We have to get going so we can get dress robes made for the ceremony, so we'll see you soon."

Walking down the hall, Hermione placed her arm over Neville's shoulder and gave him a hug, "They haven't found anything to cure them?" she asked.

"No, nothing," Neville replied sadly.

"What about the muggle way."

"Gran wouldn't allow that," Neville said with a sigh.

"Let me do some research. There may be away," Hermione replied as they stepped out of the hospital and then said, "Harry I will catch up to you. I'm going to pop over to the London Library to check on something."

With those words, she was gone with a small crack.

**.**

**1!1!1!1!1**

**.**

Three weeks later, Hermione closed the book in front of her and gathered up the papers she had written her ideas down on. Walking out of the library she crossed the street. Heading towards the alley she'd been using she apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. Entering the bar, she looked around and spotted Harry, Neville and Hannah sitting at one of the booths. Going over, she leaned down and kissed Harry before taking her seat.

"Hey love, glad you could join us," Harry said.

"Thanks lover. Hi Hannah, Neville," she replied and then looked at Neville, and said, "Neville, I have a plan that could cure your parents but it could also kill them. But it's going to take you doing it."

"Kill them?" Neville asked in shock.

"Yes, it's a fifty-fifty chance. I know, you're worried but look at it this way. Would it be better if they went now or wasted away in their beds?" Hermione said as she looked at her fellow Gryffindor.

"Oh? How?" Neville asked with dread about curing his parents.

"Well it's complicated so it will take awhile to explain," Hermione said.

"Well go ahead, we already ordered dinner for all of us," Neville replied as he watched Hermione pull out a bundle of sheets of parchment.

Hermione spent the next hour explaining what Neville had to do. After throwing up, he agreed to do it but told Hermione she owed him big time.

**.**

**1!1!1!1!1**

**.**

The next morning found the four of them walking down the hallway towards the long term ward. Neville was worried about the plan as they reached the room that held his mother and father. He was holding the hand of his love. Behind them was Harry and Hermione walking hand and hand. Stopping at the door, he kissed Hannah and said, "I hope this works."

"It will love," Hannah replied as she pulled a vial from her bag and drank it down. With a shudder they walked into the room as the potion took effect.

Everyone stopped at as the door closed and Hannah reached out and patted Neville's shoulder in support.

Neville took a deep breath and walked to where his parents lay in the bed and sat beside his mother where he took her hand in his.

"Hey mom, dad. I came today because I wanted you to meet my future wife," Neville said as the witch steps up beside Neville and Alice's head turned towards the movement.

Alice and Frank turned their heads as they recognized someone moving in the room.

"I know you can hear me, but just cannot respond. I wish you could so you could meet her. Gran set up a marriage contract for the house. Dad, you will be proud, she is a pureblood so it makes your side of the family happy," Neville said and then added, "I wish you could talk to her, Dolores says she can teach me a lot about being the next head of the Longbottom Family just like she taught Dad in school, or that's what she says. She also says I make a great bottom, not sure what she means. Oh, I almost forgot, her family name is Umbridge…"

Frank and Alice sat up in their beds. Their eyes were wide as dinner plates as they looked at the older woman wearing a pink cardigan and said at the same time in a loud voice, "OH HELL NO!" followed by "I WILL KILL MOTHER!"

Neville looked over at Harry and Hermione with a smile, "Damn Hermione, you were right. It did work."

"Shock Therapy. Does it every time," Hermione replied with a smirk as she turned and skipped out of the room whistling.

_**Edited By**_


End file.
